1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a nano material apparatus and a method of fabricating a nano material, and more particularly to a nanocomposite material apparatus and a method of fabricating a nanocomposite material.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, the technique configured for processing nanomaterials having a nanometer-size is generally referred as nanotechnology in various industries, and nanotechnology has gained enormous attention in the application fields of various industries.
As compared with a bulk material, physical, mechanical, and chemical properties of a material are changed greatly when the size thereof is reduced into the nano-scaling. Therefore, in addition to changing the composition of the material to obtain required properties of different materials, basic characteristics such as the melting point, color, optical, electrical, and magnetic properties of the same material may also be further controlled by controlling the size and shape of this material. Based on this feature, high-performance products or techniques that cannot be achieved in the past may be realized in the field of nano science and technology.
Generally, nano materials have a variety of types, including metallic nano materials, semiconductor nano materials, nano-structured ceramics, and nano-polymer materials, and may have a zero-dimensional structure, one-dimensional structure, or two-dimensional structure. In order to enhance basic properties of nano materials for applying in various fields, manufacturers compound nano materials with multiple materials in the nanometer level to develop a new material with superior function. However, in the technique of compounding nano materials, how to make materials of different species attain evenly distributed nanometer level for maintaining original properties and strength of every nano material in nanocomposite material and how to mass produce nanocomposite materials with aforementioned superior properties efficiently in the existing processes are major challenges in the current manufacturing process.